Together Or Nothing
by Thatredeyedcat
Summary: Jessica has lived a normal life forever- until the week after her 14th birthday. Then life goes downhill. Her mother is taken from her, and she and her twin are left to care for their 8 month old baby sister. Will Jess be able to get through this? Or will she need help with some certain ninjas?
1. Prolouge

I watched in horror as I saw Jason being dragged into the room. My twin fought as hard as he could, but I knew he would need another burst of anger to regenerate.

Jason was strong- maybe even stronger than Timber, but these guys were way to powerful. I could see his pale face getting redder as he got closer.

Even I- the calm and collected one of this family- was furious when I saw them drag in a tiny bundle of blood. I could feel the blood rushing in my ears as I realized who it was.

"Jenny!" Jason yelled, but it was useless. She was shivering and sobbing, crying out for Mom. It made me angry to feel so powerless to protect our younger sister, and I knew Jason felt the same way.

"You lay one finger on her, and I'll beat you to a pulp!" Jason wasn't kidding; he had one hell of a fist.

"I'd like to see you try!" the man said. I could hear a smirk in his words.

Jenny's crying and Jason's yells were the last thing I heard before the scene faded.


	2. Chapter 1

I shoved the apartment door open with my backpack hanging on one shoulder. I had a pizza slice between my teeth and my house keys in my hand. I took a huge bite and started to chew.

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted between bites. She came out of the kitchen, smiling.

My mom was a single mom, left by my father when me and Jason were little. The only time he came back was a couple years ago. I think that was the only time I'd ever been so mad at my mother. They hooked back up, and voila! Jenny was born. What made me furious was when he left again. Some father he was.

My mom was a read head, and so was Jenny. Me and Jason, on the other hand, take after our father, who had midnight black hair. We both had our mother's eyes though; Green. Dad had icy blue eyes.

"Hey, Jessie! How was school?"

I rolled my eyes; I did terrible in school, and she knew it. I would probably drop out later anyways.

"Sucked," I replied, plopping my bag down on the table.

"I'm sure it did," she smirked. Man, my mom was cool

"Where's Jason?" Mom asked curiously. I shrugged. I knew he was probably with the gang or something. I guess he skipped 8th period. I can't blame him, though, science was pretty boring. I would have done it too, but my Kathrine's in that class.

Jason came home around dinner time. When we sat down, we exchanged an uneasy glance. Was it just me, or was disaster about to strike?

"Essca! Ason! Mama!" My little sister Jenny called as mom put her in the highchair. She held up a doll to show us. "Doll!"

Those were the only four words she could say. She was really cute. The gang had a soft spot for her.

The gang was a group of kids our age that we hung around with. We did what gangs did; steal, fight, whatever. My best friend, Kathy, and Jason's best friend, Timber, were also in that group. They were like siblings to us.

After dinner, Jason and I retreated to our room. We shared a room, and mom and Jenny shared a room. We had twin beds on opposite walls. And it was a mess. We hadn't cleaned it for a couple of years now; we couldn't even find the floor.

"Jason?" I called out. He was reading a comic book. I was sitting on my bed with my knees close to my chest.

"Yeah, baby sis?" he smirked up at me.

I wasn't really younger than him; only about seven minutes. He would brag about it all the time. It was one of the things that ticked me off the most, and he knew it.

"Do you ever get the feeling… that danger's coming?" I asked him. I looked over at my nightstand to see my blade. It was green, with a red jewel on the bottom. Jason had the same, only it was red with a green jewel. Mom said it was a gift from one of her old friends, but she never really got into details. I wished I could know more about him though. Later though, I find myself wishing that I never wished anything in the first place.

Jason nodded slowly. "You feel it too?" I shook my head yes.

"Well-" he was cut off by a sound of breaking glass, and then my mother screaming. We both knew this would be bad.

We raced out to the living room to see the window broken, and my mother pressed up against the walls. But the next sight was an unpleasant surprise.

Standing in the middle of the shards of glass were three ninjas.


	3. Chapter 2

Jason flicked out his blade, and so did I. But before we could do anything, mom shoved us in a closet.

"I love you both so, so, much," she whispered to us frantically. "And I love Jenny too. Care for her, and stick together, at whatever costs, until the green friends come."

"Mom, what the heck are you talkin' about?" Jason demanded.

"Just listen to me! Stay here!" and with that, she shut the door, locking it.

"Mom!" Jason yelled, obviously frustrated.

There were clanks of metal, and screams coming from outside. Jason banged on the door, but it made no difference. We were trapped.

I could only focus on one thing- my little sister wailing. It killed me to hear her like that.

I'd rather not explain what happened after that. I heard my mom give out a shriek of pain, and a loud thump. And then the only noise left was the sounds of Jenny crying.

"Give me a bobby pin," Jason ordered. I tore one out of my head, causing a few strands to be yanked out as well. I stood there in the complete darkness while I listened to Jason curse under his breath, trying to pick the lock. Finally, there was a click, and the door swung open. But when I saw the horrifying sight, I wished we had been trapped in there forever.

Mom was lying in a pool of blood- her own blood. Her beautiful red hair was sprawled out all around her head. She didn't move a muscle. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me as I saw her. I saw Jason make a noise in his throat, and his eyes widened.

I let out a wail as I ran too her side. I kneeled down next to her, not caring that her blood was getting smeared all over me.

"Mom!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. "Please! Wake up!"  
She didn't answer.

I heard Jenny continue to cry, and I knew this would be the hardest on her. Jason and I had a chance to know and love our mother. Jenny was too young to remember such pleasant memories.

"Mom…" Jason fell to his knees next to me. We both just sat there in shock.

"Jason, what will we do now? We'll probably be split up!" I sobbed. Jason wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I fell into him, wailing.

"No one's going anywhere. We'll take Jenny and run away. We can live in the gangs campout." he stood up as he said that. "Go pack your things. Meet back here in ten minutes."

I nodded. I ran to my room and grabbed a backpack, stuffing some clothes into it. I also put a brush and some other necessary items. Jason was doing the same.

"I'll go pack Jenny's things. Meet you in the living room," Jason announced.

Our little sister was still screaming. It broke my heart. As I eyed the living room, I saw a particular thing calling to me. It was a DVD case. Our family loved to sing. It was a big thing all around the Manhattan gangs. Jason, Katherine, Timber, Dominic, and Alice all played from their homes. Together, we were team Gold.

I picked up the game and mic, and shoved it into my pack. As I rose to my feet though, I heard feet coming down from the fire escape. They were coming back.

"Jason!" I whisper- yelled. But he had already heard, and shoved me into our room, locking the door. My heart sank when I realized he didn't have Jenny. Jason realized this as well, and began to curse softly.

"What happened here?" I heard a voice ask. I gulped. Jason grabbed my hand, and I squeezed it in gratitude.

"April! No!" I heard another voice cry. A tear fell down my already red cheeks at the thought of my dead mother.

"Oh, I am going to slay them all!" I heard a gruff voice snarl. He banged his fist on the wall.

"Wait a sec," another voice sounded.

"What, Mikey?" the one that yelled moms name asked.

"I hear a baby!" Mikey whispered. I jumped. I heard Jason start to growl. I could see why. If they so much as touched our little sister…

"Oh, yeah, didn't April mention having kids? Um, like, twins? And then another," the first one pondered.

"Yeah," The second voice said, "We met the twins once."

Did we know these strange people? I didn't recall the voices.

"Well, I April's gone, the last favor we can do for her is to help her kids. Mikey, go get the baby. Me and Raph will find the twins." He sounded like the leader of the group.

Jason released his hand from mine and unlocked the door. I got out my blade. If we had to fight our way out, we would. Anything to keep Jenny safe.

The crying got louder. Jason snarled. Just as footsteps were nearing, he pushed the door open, and we jumped out of the doorway into the living room. But I couldn't contain a squeak of surprise. Because right in front of us, were three mutant turtles.


	4. Chapter 3

They were GIANT TURTLES! They all had bandanas around their eyes. The one next to mom's body had a purple mask, while the ones in front of me had a red and blue mask. They all had weapons. I raised my blade.

If Jason was shocked, he didn't show it. I knew he was, though, by the way his eyes widened. Twins just know things like that.

"Step away from my mom," Jason demanded. "Now."

Jason could be pretty damn scary if he wanted to. I guess he got it from Timber. I did too.

The one in blue looked like the leader. He raised his hands up in surrender. "I don't mean to scare you…" He said. "We were friends of your mother."

Jason narrowed his eyes in disbelief, while I rolled my eyes. My mom, friends with mutant turtles? I don't think so.

"I'm Leonardo, known as Leo," The blue one continued, "And this is Raphael." He gestured over to the red masked one.

The purple one stood up, sadness lingering in his eyes. "And I'm Donatello," he introduced himself.

"And I'm Mikey!"

This set off the bomb. Another turtle, orange, walked in, carrying Jenny, OUR Jenny, in his arms. Her doll was in her hands. For some reason though, she had stopped crying.

Jason growled. "Give her back, now. Or I'll cut you to ribbons." He was really over protective of her.

Mikey's eyes widened. Jenny gave a happy cry when she saw us. "Essca! Essca!" that was her way of saying 'Jessica'. She reached towards me with open arms. I was quick to snatch her. I held her close to me. Jason looked her over, checking for wounds, and when he didn't find anything, he turned back towards the turtles.

"How dare you touch her!" Jason growled. His face was red.

"Listen, we DID know your mom. Honest!" Leo protested.

"Jess, take Jenny and run. Find Timber." Jason ordered.

I was about to do it, but something stopped me. I looked them over, and knew instantly that they weren't lying. Then I remembered something mom had said. 'stick together, at whatever costs, until the green friends come', she had said. The green friends! This was who she meant!

"Jess," Jason repeated.

"Jason, no. They're telling the truth," I told him. The guys looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"How do you know?" Jason challenged.

"Because mom said."

Leo gave a small smile. "We were going to take you back to the lair with us… that was the plan April set up."

"No way!" Jason yelled.

"Jason," I said softly, "We don't have a choice. Let's just go with them. I'd rather do that than run away. It's the best choice for Jenny."

Jason opened his mouth to argue, but said nothing. I smirked at him, knowing I had won the argument.

"Fine." Was all he said. "I'll go get our things." He stomped out of the room.

The turtles looked at me, and I smiled a warm smile. "Hi. Sorry about him. He's always been a pain in the butt."

"Nah, Raph's worse," Mikey grinned.

"Well, um, my name's Jessica, and his name is Jason." I kissed Jenny's forehead. "And this is Jenny."

"You guys seem like you would do anything for her," Leo commented. I just nodded.

I sighed and crouched down next to mom's body.

"Jenny, honey, say by-by to mommy," I told her gently.

"By, mommy!" Jenny exclaimed, waving. I sighed again and pulled her closer, running a hand through her small red locks.

"Let's go," I heard Jason say. I looked at him with a pained expression. He gave a weak smile.

"Ason!" Jenny cried. Jason took her in his arms.

"Hey there, Red!" Jason smiled.

"Alright, let's go," Leo said, before jumping out the window.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jason obviously did not want to go. In fact, if I hadn't used Jenny in the argument, he would have won. But I knew that he knew that this was the best choice for Jenny.

It was about 10:30 when we got to the lair. I have to admit, it was pretty cool. Jenny had started crying on the way there, crying out for mom. I shed a few tears as well, but I did my best to control them. I had to be strong for her.

They gave us the last room at the end of the hall, right next to Donnie's. I put Jenny down, singing a soft lullaby. Jason just sat and watched, and after Jenny fell asleep, we went back out into the living room.

The turtles had to go on some sort of patrol, so we had it to ourselves. I was truly grateful for that. I curled up on the couch next to Jason, and he put his arm around me. From there, I just sobbed. Sobbed and cried for our lost mother, and the life that I had just lost. Jason cried too, even through he would never admit it. But that was our jobs as twins. Too keep each other's secrets.

I was glad for that time alone with my brother.

Suddenly, someone cleared his throat. I looked up to see a huge rat standing in front of us. Leo had told us about him. This was their father, Master Splinter.

"What do you want?" Jason snapped. Splinter just smiled softly.

"I know you are hurting for lost loved ones," He said, "and it is okay to feel broken about it. I knew your mother, like my sons did, and we feel very heartbroken over it."

I just looked at him. He then looked at Jason's knife, which he had drawn when he had first seen Splinter.

"Ah, I remember that knife," he said softly. Then he reached out with a wooden box in his paws. I took it, eyes widening.

"Even though we hurt over loved ones, we can not forget about those still around us." He gestured towards Jenny's room. "Savoir them; you will never know you love them dearly until you lose them."

I just nodded. I slowly opened the wooden box to reveal a knife. It was just like mine and Jason's, but the handle was purple, and the jewel was blue. Engraved in it was the name _Jenny._ That's when I realized that Splinter had been the one who gave us the knives. He was the special friend that mom had told us about. Jason knew it too.

"I have been watching over you," Splinter continued. "And I am very impressed at your progress. Keep that box in safe-keeping until you feel Jenny is old enough."

He stroked my cheek with a paw. "I hope you three decide to stay. There will always be a home for you here, but know that we cannot imprison you. The door is right over there, and you are free to leave."

With that, Splinter disappeared into another room, leaving me and Jason speechless. I took out my knife and studied it closely. It had my name engraved on it. _Jessica._


End file.
